Beyblade: Kai and Gou (One-shot)
by AnimeLover3801
Summary: Basically a oneshot fic with Kai and his son Gou. I noticed the lack of these so I wrote one. Please enjoy


**Alright so this is a quickie I came to think of as I've recently finished the original beyblade series. Also, Gou (Goh, Goú) is a character from the beyblade manga and not made up! He is the son of Kai.**

**Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki! ^^**

The rain softly clattered on the small bedroom windows. The rhythmic sound filled the ears of a sleeping boy below the bed covers in said room. This boy slept peacefully, or at least so it would appear.

But in all reality he was exhausted from the fever he'd caught during the night and had a hard time to fall asleep due to being too warm at certain points.

He drowsily opened his eyes to reveal crimson orbs glancing out of the window. It was the third time in less an hour he woke up to see the raindrops outside on his window.

"Stupid fever.." He muttered. He scratched his gray, almost light blue, hair tiredly before shifting to a more comfortable position.

But sadly, the boy, who's name is Gou by the way, knew that sooner or later he had to go down and tell his father about this.

Gou looked lazily up to the clock on his bedside table. It showed 7:47 AM, and Gou started school at 8:30 AM. Knowing this fact, the young boy decided to not go down and let his father discover his absence instead.

Throwing one last glance outside, the rain had decreased and was barely audible in the room. A perfect silence for some sleep.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Meanwhile, downstairs, his earlier mentioned proud father was sitting, leaning back onto his chair while drinking his morning coffee in the kitchen.

This man was none other than Kai Hiwatari, retired beyblading champion along with his former team, The Bladebreakers.

At first glance you'd think nothing except his age and clothing had changed, that he was still the grumpy sourpuss who just wanted to be left alone. But that was wrong.

Tyson and his crew were those who could take credit for putting up with Kai's attitude all the way through. Because if they hadn't, Kai wouldn't realized what loyalty, friendship and trust really meant.

But even after that, Kai remained somewhat the same, silent and distant from the others yet not as much as before. He had in fact opened up to them more, talking and giving more advices during battles and valued them more as just teammates, they were his friends.

Not until Kai was left to care for his only son, Gou, he had made some real changes. Taking care of a child was completely new for the former champ and it got even worse when he had to deal with it on his own after his wife's tragic death 6 years ago.

But nonetheless, the two Hiwatari's had developed a strong relation, both affecting the other equally. And thanks to Gou, Kai was more willing to do things than before, a change that had surprised everyone.

Speaking of Gou, where was he?

Kai had thrown a glance to his wrist watch, it was 8 AM sharp. His son son should be down by now, heck, he would be leaving by now.

He admitted, to have the small conversations in the mornings with Gou satisfied him, knowing he wasn't all that bad of a parent after all. It had become a daily routine, well, sorta.

"_Where is he?" _Kai thought, taking another sip of his coffee. Today wasn't school break or anything and the elder Russian knew very well that his son wasn't the type to sleep in.

Deciding enough was enough, the dual haired man left his chair and headed up the stairs to see what exactly Gou was doing. And he better have a good explanation for risking to come late for school.

Yeah, Kai cared of his son's education, it was the thing that allowed Gou to beyblade. As long as he kept up his grades and responsibilities, Kai saw no reason to not let him blade. He did what he was supposed to so a bit fun was needed as a reward.

As the crimson eyed father approached his son's door, he stopped for a moment, checking for any sounds, there was none.

He knocked on the door, hoping for an answer. But as he received none, Kai entered anyways.

"Gou?" He asked when stepping in.

The first Kai saw when entering was the shelf of award's Gou had gained through his beyblading career.

"_Way to show off." _Kai thought with an inward chuckle.

There was several medals from the regional champs, which the young Russian always did well in those 3 times he had participated. Only once had he won silver, the other 2 was gold. And then of course, there was one world champion trophy he gained last month along with a picture of his team. The team consisted of all the former Bladebreaker's children.

That had made Kai proud, to see his son finally reaching the top. As a reward, Gou had received his beloved Dranzer blade. For he had proved himself good enough to handle such blade.

Smiling to the memory, Kai continued to look around and noted a bundle on the bed below the covers. The sight was surprising to him.

"_So he __**is**__ sleeping.."_ He thought with a raised eyebrow.

Settling himself on the bed, he shook his son in hopes to wake him up.

"Gou, you have to get up, now."

A small groan tightly followed by a cough emitted from below the covers. Gou looked up at his father through tired eyes, a bit surprised by his sudden presence in his room.

"Dad?" He asked as he shuffled to face him completely.

"Don't be so surprised, you know why I'm in here. Now get up and I'll drive you before you're late." Kai stated.

"I don't feel so good.." The younger of the two said in a low voice.

"What?"

"You heard me." Kai raised an eyebrow at his son's similar attitude to his own at that age.

Gou forced himself to sit up in the bed. The 13 year old was feeling very dizzy and Kai noted that he was in fact a lot paler than usually. Only his cheeks were flushed.

With a sigh, he placed a hand on his son's forehead. He was burning up.

"You're staying home today. Rest and I'll check on you later."

Gou nodded at Kai's answer, knowing his father was a man who knew what he was doing. As he

laid down again in his bed and watched his father leave, stern looking as always, Gou couldn't help but smile at his caring side.

"Hey dad?"

Hearing Gou asking for him, Kai stopped his action of opening the door and kept his hand on the door handle.

Looking over to his young reflection he asked the obvious counter question.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**So how was that? I just love to write about Gou and Kai. The thought of Kai being a softie is heart melting and Gou is just adorable!**

**Please R & R!**


End file.
